Super Skrull
Summary The Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) is a Skrull warrior that was given the powers of the Fantastic Four and a villain that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 4-B Name: Kl'rt, the Super Skrull Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely at least 40 or 50 Classification: Artificially Enhanced Alien (Skrull) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to hand combat, Flight, Shapeshifting, Thermal Energy Generation, Manipulation and Projection, Heat Absorption (Can absorb unlimited amounts of heat), Elasticity, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and immune to most heat based attacks, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Limited Mind Control(Possesses hypnotic abilities), Can survive in space Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Able to fight She-Hulk and even gained the upper hand. Damaged Silver Surfer multiple times) Speed:''' At least '''Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Scaling from The Thing). Unknown flight speed. Lifting Strength:''' '''Class M '''during shape-shifting (Should be superior to the Thing) Striking Strength: Solar System Class+''' Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (Took hits from Silver Surfer.) Stamina:''' Superhuman (Can fight an entire army of Kree) Range:' Extended melee range, a few hundreds of meters with forcefields, far higher with fire powers '''Standard Equipment:' Skrull-Military Uniform Intelligence:''' Decades of battle experience against all kinds of foes (Can easily overpower several other Superskrulls), very creative in the use of his powers '''Weaknesses: He needs to transform parts of his body in order to use the Thing's powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunderclap: A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. * Ricochet: Kl'rt can curl himself into a ball and ricochet off hard surfaces into opponents at high speed * Suffocate: Kl'rt can wrap his body around opponents, trapping and suffocating them. * Shapeshifting: Kl'rt can move his body through openings as small as a single molecule, buff himself up to match the Thing in physical strength, and even imitate the appearance of another person or an inanimate object. In addition, his racial trait of Skrull shapeshifting allows him to shapeshift to far more diverse forms than Reed can * Brain Bubble: Sort of a misnomer, as this technique refers to creating a forcefield anywhere inside of the opponent's body (usually the head) and expanding it, causing them to explode from the inside * Suffocating Bubble: Creates a forcefield around the opponent's face or head, cutting them off from oxygen and causing them to pass out. Usually used as a non-lethal method to subdue an opponent * Flame clones: Kl'rt can create temporary clones out of flame to distract or attack his opponents * Fire manipulation: In addition to creating a fire aura around himself, he can manipulate any fires in the area, causing them to grow larger or smaller. He can also project flame as jets, beams, fireballs, etc. and form it into complex forms like cages, ropes, discs, and other shapes. * Nova flames: By burning to his maximum natural limit, he can create a massively intense form of fire which is comparable to stellar temperatures and will completely overwhelm any normal fire. Using this at maximum potential, he can create a small - scale version of a supernova, which has the potential to ignite the atmosphere and destroy the surface of the earth. * Super Breath: He can use his breath to create winds strong enough to push back multiple individuals from several meters away. * Hypnosis: By simply making eye contact with an enemy he can implant a hypnotic suggestion leading to short-term mind control. This can be resisted by telepaths, however. Note: This profile only covers Kl'rt, the original Super Skrull from Marvel's 616 universe Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.